Lisa and Chad
Lisa and Chad are minor characters from Disney's 1995 film A Goofy Movie. Chad is voiced by Joey Lawrence, and Lisa is voiced by Julie Brown. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie They make their first appearances during the song sequence, "After Today". In their first appearance, Lisa expresses her desire to spend her summer vacation at the mall, while Chad plans to spend it at the pool. As Chad says this, Lisa pushes one of her friends she was walking with aside so she can flirt with Chad, but when Max Goof appears and interrupts them, they walk away and Lisa lightly punches Max in the shoulder. The two are seen again at the end of the song, in the midst of a passionate kiss just when the school bell rings and interrupts them. Once the song ends, Max is seen falling from the schools bleachers, at which point Chad and other students laugh at him. Later, during the school assembly, the student body president, Stacey, is giving a speech to the students. The students are shown to be excited, but they grow silent as Principal Mazur comes on stage to give his speech. Principal Mazur begins giving a speech on ways to spend summer vacation, most of which include school work. The boring speech causes most of the students to fall asleep. Chad, sitting behind another student named Roxanne, takes the opportunity to ask her to go with him to a party that Stacey is hosting. Roxanne presumably turns down his offer and nothing is said of why Chad asked Roxanne when he is apparently with Lisa. Suddenly, the principal's speech is interrupted when an unexpected performance of "Stand Out" by the popular rock star Powerline hijacks the assembly. Though it isn't the real Powerline, the audience loves the performance and Lisa, seen in the crowd without Chad, cries out "Who is that guy?!" in awe and excitement of the person dressed up as Powerline. And toward the end of the song, Chad is seen looking up in amazement as "Powerline" flies to Roxanne. However, the song is cut short and Principal Mazur exposes "Powerline" to be none other than Max. After school lets out, a large crowd of students complements Max for his performance. Among them is Lisa, who attempts to flirt with Max, but she's pushed away from him by Stacey, insisting that "He's Roxanne's!" Chad, meanwhile, is not seen in this crowd. Lisa, but not Chad (again), is seen one last time at Stacey's party, watching the Powerline concert on TV and seated behind Stacey and Bobby Zimuruski as Stacey tries to reassure Roxanne that Max will appear onstage with Powerline (as Max had previously promised Roxanne that he would), and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear onstage. Gallery goofy-disneyscreencaps com-393.jpg|Lisa and Chad during ''After Today. Gooy-Mov-Misc-057.jpg|Chad kissing Lisa. Gooy-Mov-Misc-058.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg|Chad asking Roxanne about Stacey's party. Imageagmmal.jpg|Lisa trying to hit it off with Max. Trivia *As Lisa and Chad were such minor characters in A Goofy Movie, existing only to help illustrate Max's high school social status at the beginning of the movie, the two naturally did not appear in the sequel film An Extremely Goofy Movie. *In the February 12, 1997 issue of the French magazine Le Journal de Mickey, issue #2330, a special Dingo & Max"Goofy & Max", the French title of A Goofy Movie comic strip was published featuring characters from A Goofy Movie. In this story, Chad's character model was recycled and recolored for a seemingly different character named Hubert. Whilst Chad has brown hair, a black nose, a brown vest, a white T-shirt, black or gray finger-less gloves, black pants, a gray belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes, Hubert has light brownish orange hair, a pink nose, a black vest, a red T-shirt, no gloves, blue jean pants, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and white shoes. References Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Dogs Category:Students Category:Reformed characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character pairs Category:Heroes Category:Heroines